The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a vehicle having at least one wheel to a trailer which can be towed by a car or truck. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which can secure an all-terrain vehicle to a trailer for transporting the all-terrain vehicle from one location to another.
Traditionally, vehicles such as snowmobiles have been transported from one location to another via flat-bed trailers. A flat-bed trailer is a trailer having a bed welded to its frame. Through use of a securing bar and a tommy screw or bolt, one or two snowmobiles can be secured to the flat-bed trailer.
More particularly, one or two snowmobiles are driven onto the flat-bed trailer via a ramp or by having the flat-bed trailer tilt to the ground. Once the snowmobiles are properly positioned on the flat-bed trailer and the flat-bed trailer had resumed its horizontal position, a securing bar would be placed on top of the skis of the snowmobiles. The securing bar is then secured to the flat-bed trailer via a tommy screw or bolt. Due to the configuration of the skis of the snowmobiles, the snowmobiles are then secured for transporting from one location to another.
Recently, the same flat-bed trailers have been used to transport all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) from one location to another. However, the securing bar used to secure the snowmobiles to the flat-bed trailer are no longer functional for their intended purpose with respect to ATVs. Therefore, ATV users have been utilizing tie-down straps made from bungee cords or nylon ropes to secure the ATV to the flat-bed trailer. Normally, a number of tie-down straps are fastened to an axle of the ATV and also fastened to the frame of the flat-bed trailer.
Due to the material of the tie-down straps and due to the awkward positioning of the tiedown straps with respect to the ATV and the flat-bed trailer, it is possible for the ATV to become unsecured. In particular, ATVs often bounce up and down on the flat-bed trailer during transportation. In some extreme circumstances, the tie-down straps have become unfastened to either the ATV or to the flat-bed trailer and the ATV has fallen off the flat-bed trailer during transportation; thereby providing a significant hazard and danger to passengers in other vehicles.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which can securely fasten an ATV to a flat-bed trailer during transportation of the ATV from one location to another. The apparatus must secure the apparatus during transportation to prevent an ATV from falling off the flat-bed trailer. Also, the apparatus should secure the ATV to a flat-bed trailer such that the ATV cannot be easily removed from the flat-bed trailer unless desired.